In such cases there is a specific relationship between the degree of coalification of the coals and the volatile component content and the surface structure. Less coalified coals possess a larger content of volatiles as well as a larger internal surface as a result of the pore structure. They are thus more reactive than strongly coalified coals. This characteristic is especially marked between brown coals and stone coals, but also within the stone coals if anthracite is regarded as the most coalified coal and high-volatile coal as the least coalified coal.
For this reason for example brown coals and stone coals are not jointly gasified in accordance with the prior art. The technique of synthesis gas generation in accordance with the method of autothermic entrained flow gasification has been known for many years and is described in detail in H.-D. Schilling “Kohlevergasung (coal gasification)”, Verlag Glückauf 1979 as well as J. Carl et al. “Noell-Konversionsverfahen (Noell conversion process)”, EF-Verlag für Energie and Umwelttechnik GmbH, 1996, Page 33 and 73. Different embodiments of reactors are further shown in EP0677567B1 and DE3534015A1. With a dry pneumatic feed of the pulverized fuel to the gasification reactor in accordance with patent of application number: 10 200 5 047 583.3 such as CN 200 4200 200 7.1 eddying of the pulverized fuel in a dispensing vessel puts it into a fluid state and it is fed by application of a drop in pressure via a pipeline from the eddy layer of the dispensing vessel to the burner of the gasification reactor. The different densities of brown coal and stone coal also mean that their eddy and flow properties are different. To enable these different coals to be conveyed together, specific ranges of grain size of the coals are required.